Petit délire : OS Crossover TVD & Cité de la Peur
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Juste pour rire.


Petit délire, j'espère que vous aimerez.

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries et de la Cité de la Peur ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun droit, j'écris gratuitement pour le plaisir des lecteurs de ce forum. _

* * *

- Crève pourriture communiste !

Hurla Elijah en courant dans les couloirs sombres tirant Simon par le bras pour échapper au tueur à la faucille et au marteau qui avait tenté de les décapiter dans la salle de projection de cette salle de cinéma qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Mystic Falls. Ils sortirent enfin sur le parking et Simon tenta d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, mais sans succès, aucune des grosses clefs n'ouvraient la décapotable rouge dont le toit était replié.

Elijah lui demanda.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Simon ?

- Des gencives de porcs, j'ai un peu faim. Mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'original qui répondit en criant.

- Rebekah, j'te rappelle, c'est affreux !

Les 2 hommes, bien que paniqués, réussirent enfin à trouver la bonne clef pour la voiture, Elijah mit le contact et, la respiration saccadée se retourna vers Simon et lui demanda.

- Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai laissé l'aspirateur allumé ! Il tenta de sortir de la voiture mais le vampire le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Simon. Je reviendrai, seul, plus tard pour l'éteindre.

Elijah alluma l'autoradio qui diffusait un best-of des slows des années 80 et les 2 hommes se calmèrent enfin. Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôtel.

- Simon, vous avez des bagages ?

- Oh bin non, on m'a dit de venir, pas de venir avec des bagages, pourquoi il fallait que j'en prende ?

Il marqua une courte pause pour reprendre ses esprits et leva les yeux sur le vampire.

- J'ai peur, Monsieur Mikaelson, et s'il nous avait suivis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Simon, je vous protégerai, je suis un vampire grand, beau, charismatique, dévoué aux autres, moral, très puissant et toujours bien habillé !

- Je suis content.

- Je suis content que vous soyez content, Simon.

- Je suis vraiment très cont... Il ne finit pas sa phrase et vomit sur les chaussures et le pantalon d'Elijah qui releva la tête et planta un regard assassin dans les yeux de l'acteur qui souriait béatement.

- Quand je suis content, je vomis.

Elijah fit craquer les os de son cou et d'une main rapide, sans bouger le reste de son corps, arracha, avec classe, le cœur de Simon.

Il y avait des choses avec lesquelles, Elijah Mikaelson ne plaisantait pas. Ses costards en faisaient partie.

* * *

Caroline réussit également à sortir de la salle de cinéma et constata que Mystic Falls avait disparu pour laisser place à un grand jardin dans lequel se trouvait un étang. Il faisait nuit, il y avait un peu de brume autours d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, caressant du bout des doigts les hautes herbes, souriante et écoutant le joli chant des grenouilles.

Quand soudain, Elijah la bouscula tirant par le bras un petit homme obèse et affreusement ringard en hurlant « Crève, pourriture communiste ! ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser qu'un homme vêtu d'une combinaison de mineur et d'un masque de soudeur l'attaqua avec une faucille et un marteau.

- Sérieusement ?

Dit-elle avant de lui asséner un coup de pied bien placé qui envoya le tueur directement dans l'étang.

- Coupez ! Hurla l'attachée de presse de Red is Dead. Elle se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Non, mais elle fait quoi là, celle-là ? Sécurité ! René, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas laisser entrer ces pisseuses de fans sur le plateau.

- C'est moi que tu traites de pisseuse ? Déclara froidement Miss Mystic Falls 2010. L'attachée de presse se retourna vers Caroline.

- Ecoute ma chérie, on n'a pas le temps, laisse ton numéro, on t'enverra un poster, ok ? Le jeune vampire poussa un cri strident.

- OMG vous êtes la célèbre Odile de Ré ?

- Non, je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur. Répondit Odile en levant un sourcil. Caroline n'apprécia pas le ton de l'attachée de presse et sortit les crocs.

- En plus elle s'est plantée de plateau la gourde ! Le tournage de Twilight c'est à gauche en sortant du parking, maintenant t'es mignonne, tu dégages.

* * *

Les paparazzis entouraient la pauvre Elena. Ils étaient hystériques et bombardaient la pauvre jeune fille de questions sur le crime horrible qui venait de se dérouler et dont elle avait été la première à arriver sur les lieux.

- Mlle Gilbert, comment était-ce ?

- Affreux, affreux. Répétait-elle en se couvrant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par les flashs.

- Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ?

Quand soudain, le très charismatique Commissaire Bialès fit son apparition. Il saisit doucement l'adolescente par la taille.

- Ecoutez Messieurs, laissez la police faire son travail.

Il ramena Elena directement chez lui.

Debout au milieu du salon, Elena était encore bouleversée de sa dispute avec les frères Salvatore. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu atterrir au milieu des photographes, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait toujours pas choisi et la saison 3 était bientôt terminée. Elle était désespérée.

Bialès s'approcha d'elle, posa ses 2 mains sur ses frêles épaules et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui murmura doucement.

- Il n'en existe aucune autre telle que vous, Elena, vous êtes unique.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- A vrai dire, non. Je suis la dernière de la lignée Petrova. Il y a d'abord eu Tatia, puis Katerina. C'est d'ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas unique, mais très belle j'en conviens, que j'ai autant de problèmes avec les garç…

Bialès la coupa d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir.

- Vous avez soif ? Elle rougit

- Heu, oui.

- Vous voulez un whiskey ? Elena frémit et murmura.

- Juste un doigt.

Le policier approcha son visage du sien, haletant, plantant son regard d'homme affamé dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui tremblait de plus en plus.

- Vous ne voulez pas un whiskey d'abord ?

* * *

Klaus et Stefan atterrirent sur la scène d'une gigantesque salle pleine de monde très bien habillés, souriants, les yeux rivés sur eux.

Quand soudain, ils entendirent à côté d'eux un solo de trompette absolument irrésistible. Les 2 vampires s'accorderaient toujours sur ce point : La danse passait avec tout.

Un homme en smoking prénommé Serge cessa de jouer de sa trompette et s'approcha d'eux. Il prit Klaus par le bras et planta un regard langoureux dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Sais-tu danser la Carioca ?

- Heu non. Répondit Klaus, troublé.

- C'n'est pas un Fox-trot ou une Polka. C'est vraiment pas très compliqué, pour la comprendre, suis bien mes pas.

- Moi je connais. S'exclama Stefan qui prit l'autre bras que lui tendait Serge et poursuivi.

- C'n'est pas un tango ou un tcha-tcha, encore moins une bossa-nova, quand t'as goûté à cette danse-là, tu ne peux plus faire que ça.

Les 3 hommes, bras dessus, bras dessous, se mirent à danser devant la foule en délire. Ils chantèrent en cœur.

- Youpiiii dansons la Carioca, c'est bieeen, faisez tous comme moi.

- Youpiii avec la Carioca, tant pis s'il faut dire aux autres danses… au revoir !

Klaus se saisit de la trompette, Stefan des maracasses et Serge continua à chanter en solo.

- Maintenant qu'tu danses la Carioca, ça tu t'en fiche bien de la Tatia. Tu n'en veux plus de l'Elena, d'la Caroline et d'Katerina.

Le Commissaire Biales abandonna son siège et, par la même occasion Elena qui l'avait accompagné pour rejoindre ses compères sur la scène. Il reprit d'une voix grave et sexy.

- Tous les matins dès le lever, la Carioca te fait bouger et quand tu danses chaque petits pas, te met en joie pour la journée.

- Youpiii dansons la Carioca. C'est bieeeen, faisez tous comme moi ! Oh oui youpiiii….

Klaus et Stefan passèrent le restant de l'éternité sur cette scène à chanter et danser. Jamais ils ne furent aussi heureux et oublièrent complètement ces bon-dieu-de-bonnes-de-femmes qui leur gâchaient la vie.


End file.
